Party Citron
Party Citron is the Legendary Party variant of Citron in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Like other Party variants, Party Citron has a Legendary ability named Party Time! which is activated if Party Citron gains enough vanquishes. While Party Time! is activated, Citron gains a massive speed and damage boost. Like all of the other Legendary variants, it only takes two stickers to unlock Party Citron. However, like other party variants, Party Citron's stickers cannot be found in sticker packs. Instead, the player must instead open Infinite Infinity Chests in Infinity Time to find stickers to unlock him. Thus, the player must collect at least 25,000 shards to get a chance to obtain the Party Citron. Descriptions Stickerbook description Party Citron partied so hard that he ripped open the very fabric of time and was sent back to the Battle of Zomburbia. If he has any hope of getting home, he'll have to party harder than he's ever partied before. In-game description Vanquish foes to fill his meter and initiate Party Time, where you'll move quicker and deal extra damage! Abilities Party Time! Party Time! is the Party Citron's legendary variant ability which has a meter which is filled up by Vanquishing opponents. When the meter is filled up, Party Time activates and Party Citron gets a temporary speed and damage boost until the bar depletes or until they are vanquished. If Party Citron is Vanquished before the meter is filled, the meter will reset. Strategy With Party Citron, like the other Party variants, suffers greatly from losing so much precious damage output for a "Party Time!" meter, making these variants a very poor choice for multiplayer, but a decent choice in matches against AI. The increased speed and damage from "Party Time!" is much easier to achieve against AI, as they will most likely never knock you out, meaning you won't lose your "Party Time!" meter to simple mistakes. Another big bonus from his speed bonus is that he becomes incredibly fast when he uses his Hyper Ball ability, arguably becoming one of the fastest characters in the game with these requirements filled. Against This variant is a very low priority threat, much like other Party variants, as he is very weak for most of the round, getting a small damage bonus after he achieves his "Party Time!" for a short time. The most threatening thing about Party Citron is his very high mobility once his "Party Time!" is achieved and his Citron Ball form, allowing him to traverse a large amount of the maps length with ease and high speed. Party Citron is very rarely a threat, but it's still worth taking him down before he can activate "Party Time!". Gallery Party Citron Ball formation.png|Party Citron while in Party Citron Ball Party Citron GW2.png|Party citron partys for life!!!!!!!!! Trivia *While "Party Time!" is active, the rap jam is played. *Similar to many other party variants, Party Citron is eighties-themed. **He also has the same character model as Electro Citron, however just styled differently. *It is implied to be one of the three agents who got sucked into Infinity Time during the mid-1980s. *Its Citron Ball form resembles a disco ball. **It also resembles that of Electro Citron's Ball form. *He is the only Citron variant with a different ball form, being the Party Citron Ball instead of Citron Ball. Category:Plants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Citron variants Category:Legendary plants Category:Legendary variants Category:Party variants